Make her mine
by Lemonlyy
Summary: Beck and Jade work on a project together
1. Chapter 1

Make her mine.

Hey guys! So this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter one

**Beck's POV**

She's perfect, yeah maybe she has a little attitude problem but that could be fixed, right? Jade West was the most beautiful girl in this school and I knew she liked me too, even though she refused to admit it.  
>I was thinking about her whilst on my way to Sikowitz' class and then I saw her up ahead; There was a project coming up which involved working in pairs and a lot of quality time. I knew I had to ask Jade to work with me, I just needed to work up the courage.<p>

"Hey Jade", I shouted. Maybe a bit too enthusiastic.

"Uh, hi." She responded, rudely.

"I was wondering if maybe, you wanna work on the project with me?"

"No!" She fired.

"I'll do all the work, ple..."

"NO!" She interrupted.

I stepped in front of her and she shuddered to a holt.

"Get out of my wa..."

"Were working together." I shouted assertively. As I turned away a walked towards Sikowitz' class I couldn't help but smile, the whole lesson flew by and I couldn't help but get lost in her beautiful eyes. As the bell rung signalling the lesson had ended, I rose from my seat and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"My house or yours?" The black haired beauty announced.

"My RV? 6pm?" I offered.

She nodded in agreement and I rushed home to get freshened up, I wanted to be ready for tonight. When Jade comes to my RV tonight, I'll make her mine.

**A/N- There's my first chapter, I'm new to this so any tips would be appreciated. The next chapters will be longer and hopefully be a bit better. Thanks for reading:3**


	2. Chapter 2

Make her mine.

Chapter two

**Jade's POV**

I must admit I was happy Beck asked me to work with him on the project, nobody really risks shouting at me but, I kind of liked it. At the end of the day I rushed home and got in the shower, I wanted to look nice for him. I put on my favourite black jeans, a black long sleeve top and my black boots. I curled my hair and did my make-up, Black Smokey eyes and red lips. I left my house around 5:30, Got in my car and drove to Beck's. I was about 10 minutes late because I stopped off to get coffee.

I pulled up outside Beck's house and walked to his RV. Knock...Knock.

**Beck's POV**

After my shower I put on my baggy jeans, boots and layered a leather jacket over my white vest. I didn't want to look to eager, as if I wanted to look good. Just as I'd finished I heard a knock at the door, I opened the door and she walked.

She sat down on my bed and just as I was about to say hi she said.

"Lets get this over with; I've got to be home for 8:30."

My heart ached a little but I sat down next to her and we spent the 2 hours discussing our project, she called most the shots and I just went along with what she said. At about 8:00 she began putting her books in her bag and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Um, Its 8:00. I need to go home..."

"Oh, well this was nice; we should do it again sometime".

"Sure she said, tomorrow, same time?"

"Yeah, that works" I smiled.

I wanted to grab her and tell her how I felt but, she'd probably laugh in my face. She left my RV and I slumped back on my bed. I need to tell her the truth.

**Jade's POV**

As I left his RV I pressed my back against the side. He didn't even try to hug me. Maybe he's not interested, I need to stop thinking every boy likes me. What am I thinking? Do I like Beck Oliver?

**A/N- Second chapter done, I hope you guys liked it and if you have any ideas of what could happen next, let me know:}**


	3. Chapter 3

Make her mine.

Chapter three

**Jade's POV**

"JADE! WAKE UP WERE GUNNA BE LATE!"

"CAT? HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?"

"Oh, your window was opened", she giggled.

"So you just climbed in?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you have 30 minutes to get to school, you get in the shower and I'll sort out your outfit?"

"Fine", I replied rising from my bed.

I took off my pyjamas and jumped in the shower. I tipped my head back underneath the hot water and washed my hair and body. When I was finished I got out and walked into my bedroom.

"Cat? What are these?" I asked, holding up a frilly underwear set cat had picked out.

"Oh, well I though since you were going to see Beck today, you should wear pretty underwear" She smiled whilst skipping to my vanity table. "I picked the black ones" She added.

I guess they were quite cute I put them on along with the other clothes she picked out before she tugged me to a chair and sat me down and started blow-drying my hair. I put on my makeup and by the time id done I had curls hanging on my shoulders.

On our way to school Cat caught a glimpse of Beck and started ruffling my hair into position; she licked her thumb and started swiping it under my eyes.

"Cat, I'm okay" I announced.

"You look beautiful" She giggled.

I went to approach him and say hi, and then some quirky blonde girl skipped over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I stopped in my tracks and stared at them. I can't believe it. Beck has a girlfriend and I'm in love with him.

**A/N-** Oooh cliff-hanger. I'll be updating soon. Thanks for reading :}


	4. Chapter 4

Make her mine.

**Beck's POV**

I know it seems bad, but when I told Andre I liked Jade. He suggested I get a girl to make Jade jealous... And I agreed it was a good plan. So when I bumped into Allison in the coffee shop I thought she might work.

"Hey Allison." I greeted.

"Beck, I haven't spoken to you in 4 years, what's the occasion?"She joked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, How about I make it up to you?"

"Well, how do you plan on doing that?"

" I will buy you any coffee of your choice... Under one condition?"

"And what is the condition?"

"You be my girlfriend?"

"Woah, I don't speak to you in 4 years and now you want to go out with me?" She smiled

"Maybe we can get to know each other better"

"Fine, I'll have a cappuccino"

I have to admit it, Allison was really pretty and smart, If I wasn't so into Jade I would be serious about her, and yeah it felt wrong using her like this but in the long run, everything will work out. I hope.

We walked to school together and there wasn't one awkward moment, we had so much in common and she had a beautiful smile, when we reached school she said she'd be a minute and ran to say hi to her friends, I stood near some benches at the front of school and waited.

She probably thought I was waiting for her but secretly I was waiting for Jade. I saw her and Cat walking together and pretended I hadn't seen them, Cat started messing with Jades hair to make it look good and Jade looked in my direction and smiled. I still pretended I couldn't see her.

Then Allison skipped over to me and kissed me on the cheek, Jade stopped in her tracks and looked at me. That's when I realised, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, at first making Jade jealous sounded like a smart plan but now that Jade looked at me as if id ripped out her heart and stamped on it, I felt so ashamed. Ashamed that I'd heart Jade, Ashamed That Id used Allison, but my Ashamed of myself for thinking this could ever work out. I had to fix this, but now Allison liked me I didn't know what to do.

The worst thing is, I think I like Allison too...

**A/N- **Ouch this is getting complicated, Keep on reading, trust me this is gunna get a whole lot more complicated...  
>:}<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Make her mine.

Chapter 5

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I turned to Cat and she looked just as shocked as I did, my stomach was doing front flips and my heart was racing. Noticing my facial expression, Cat ran over to me grabbed my arm and dragged me away, she suggested I go to her house after school and spend the night at her house to get my mind off things. Then I remembered ;

"I'm going to Beck's house to work on the project"

"That can't be good, you've just got to make him think you don't care" She said

"How should I do that, every time I look at him my head spins"

"I've got an idea", she smiled, " You need to get a boy and pretend to like him, that way Beck will think since you have a boyfriend you don't care"

It was difficult, and maybe even a little bitchy, but It could work... I spent my first few lessons thinking who I could use. It can't be anyone I have to find someone Beck dislikes and he has to be perfect.

At lunch me and Cat sat on a separate table, talking about who would work.

"What about, Chris?" she suggested

"He's good looking, but his personality is terrible." I replied

she frowned, "Nick?"

"He's smart but disgusting, He's so vulgar"

"Daniel?"

I lifted my head and stared at Cat, She smiled back at me.

"He's got a nice personality, He's good looking, He's smart, He's not vulgar and best of all Beck hates his guts" She grinned.

"He's perfect" I smiled

I stood up from the bench and waved to Cat, I just had to figure out how to make him like me. I didn't know what to talk about, maybe I could go up to him and say id lost my dog or something; ask him if he'd seen it? It was ridiculous but it could work.

I was walking down the corridor thinking to myself and then I saw him I figured I should just do it straight away, no beating around the bush.

"Hey, Have you seen my..." I began saying

"Hi, Oh sorry you were saying"  
>I don't think he realized he had interrupted me until that point.<p>

"Well, I-Uh..."

Why was I so nervous, I talk to boys all the time, He was looking at me with a comforting smile on his face, He almost looked... cute.

"Here have some water" He said handing me a bottle, "You don't look so well, you want to sit down?" He lead me to a bench and sat me down, I never realised how much of a nice person he was, It made me feel a bit guilty for what I was about to do but I had to. 

"I know we don't talk too much but seeing you like this has got me worried for you, maybe after school I could take you out for a drink" He offered.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah like a date, unless you don't want to be my girlfriend..." He looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend" I smiled.

I don't know whether it was the plan talking or if I really wanted to, but I guess I was excited. I stood up and walked away, but turned around and smiled before I walked outside, he smiled back at me and I went to find Cat.

"How'd it go?" She squealed.

"I've got a date, tonight".

"But what about the project?"

"Oh yeah... well I'll be it Becks before 6pm"

I smiled at Cat; things were finally going to plan.

**A/N- **This is getting a bit complex. I think I should do it from someone else's perspective, like Cat's? Oh and I'm sorry if I use any terms people don't understand, I'm from England and I try my best to use American terms but sometimes I might write something English :}  
>one more thing, I read through my reviews and messages and got some suggestions to make my stories longer more detailed and hopefully this chapter was an improvement, Thank you for reading 3


	6. Chapter 6

Make her mine.

Chapter 6

**Beck's POV**

I wanted to tell her but I was scared she'd just laugh in my face for how pathetic I'd been, One thing I had to look forward too was tonight, she was coming by my RV at 6 to do some more work on the project, It was the end of the day and Allison had gone home. I was walking out of school with Andre and I saw Jade up ahead, I was gunna go talk to her, remind her about tonight. Then I saw someone walking up to her. He grabbed her waist and gave her a hug and she smiled back at him, they held hands and walked down the road and into a nearby coffee shop. My heart sank...

**Jade's POV**

At the end of the day I waited around for Daniel and began making my way down the road, He approached me and gave me a big hug, I couldn't help but smile about how comfortable I felt in his presence. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the road, it felt so... right.

Our conversations were amazing they were so deep, like the ones you see in movies. He bought me a coffee and carried them to a table, we sat down and he put his arm around me.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go in 20 minutes. I made arrangements" I said, almost feeling bad afterwards.

"No worries, me too". He replied

"I don't mean to sound like I'm intruding on your business, but what are you doing?"

"I'm working with Allison on the project, so she's coming to my house after school, what about you?"

I smiled at him," Well, I'm working with Beck on the project to I'm going to his RV"

We continued talking for about half an hour, I didn't even notice the time until I checked my phone.

"Oh no, its 6:00, I'm gunna be late" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you"  
>"its okay but I've got to go, Bye!"<p>

"Bye", He said whilst grabbed my wrist and pulling me back, He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved as I left

At about 6:15 I arrived at Beck's RV he opened the door before I even had a chance to know and I walked in.

"You're a bit late" He said

"Sorry" I replied with a big smile on my face. "Let's get some work done then"

The atmosphere felt a little more awkward than it did last time, but we did get a lot of work done and barely had anything left to do. I packed my stuff away at about 7:30 and stood up.

"You're leaving?" He questioned

"Yeah, I'm staying at Cat's house tonight"

Just as I was about to open the door he pushed it closed behind me and his face was moving closer to mine, Beck was about to kiss me. It was what I wanted from the start, but not like this, I didn't want to treat Daniel like this even though it was my initial plan, I just felt raw about the whole thing now it was happening.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"What? I don't understand, this is what you want?" He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"You have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. What do you mean this is what I want?" I yelled at him.

"Andre overheard you and Cat talking."

"I like you, but I'm with Daniel."

"How can you like two people at once?"

"Your such a hypocrite, you're with Allison and you just tried to kiss me..."

"I'm using Allison to make you jealous!"

He looked at me as if he regretted saying that, the way he worded it made me feel so bad about what I was doing to Daniel.

"I need to go" I whispered, walking out the door.

My eyes started welling up, what have I got myself into, I walked to Cat's , it took about 5 minutes and then I rang the doorbell. I could hear her feet running towards the door; she opened the door and stood there in her little footsy-pyjamas.

"Jaaaaddeeee!" She screamed.

"Hey Cat, can I come in"

"Of course" she said, pulling the door further open and beckoning me in.

We went up to her room and I sat on the bed, she came in and sat next to me, she took one look at my face and even though I wasn't cry, and I had a fake smile on my face, she knew something was wrong.

"What's up Jadey?" She said, fluttering her eye lashes

"Nothing I'm fine" I smiled, fake again.

"Jadey, I know when you're lying, something has happened to tell me"

"Beck tried to kiss me"

"Yay" she interrupted before I could finish.

"No, not 'yay', what about Daniel?"

"Well, you're only with Daniel to get Beck" she replied.

"That's what I thought but I've started to like him, and I'm so confused" I started to cry

"We can fix this" Cat said reassuringly, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug, "Now, get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning"

I had another date with Daniel tomorrow, I was excited to see him and I knew I had to tell him about what happened in Becks RV. I'm starting too really like Daniel; I don't want to ruin it.

**A/N-** For anyone who loves Bade and thinks that they're not going to be together in this story, don't worry 


	7. Chapter 7

Make her mine.

Chapter 7

**Cat's POV**

I woke up around 7:30 to find Jade cuddled up in my bed, I smiled at her and got up out of bed trying not to wake her. I made us breakfast and put it on a little tray. I carried it up to my bedroom and placed it over Jade's lap before waking her up.

"Jadeeey-poo!" I whispered, shaking her from left to right.

"Cat; give me 10 more minutes", she moaned.

"Well, I guess you'll be late for your date then"

"What date, I don't have a.. Oh my God"

She sat up and tried to move the tray off her lap.

"You're not going anywhere until you've ate some breakfast" I giggled, "Most important meal of the day!"

"Cat I'm going to be late"

"You've got 2 hours, you're not going to be late.."

She ate the breakfast and jumped in the shower whilst I sorted out some clothes for her. Whenever me and Jadey had sleepovers she'd always borrow my pyjamas, and in the morning borrow some clothes, then run home so nobody could see her in my pink vests. But today she had a date, I could hear her shouting from the bathroom.

"Cat what am I suppose to wear?"

"I'll sort it, I shouted back"

I knew exactly what to do, I don't wear black clothes but I did have some things that Jade might like, I routed through my underwear draw looking for something black, no such luck. All I had was navy blue, But they had frills everywhere, well it was either this or bright pink. I looked through my wardrobe to find a black long sleeved top. I was sure Jade left one here last time she came but, I couldn't find it anywhere, I managed to find a black vest top, that revealed alot of clevage, Jade was not going to be happy.

**Jade's POV**

I'd just got out of the shower and walked into Cat's bedroom to see an outfit layed out on the bed, She'd put out some Black skinny jeans, and Black vest top and some navy blue underwear...

"Cat, these are way to frilly" I pointed out

"It's the best I could do, I'm so sorry" She frowned

I got dressed and as I pulled the top over my head I realised how much of my clevage this top showed off.

"Cat! I can't wear this!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything else"

She looked like she was about to cry and I felt so guily.

"I'm sorry Cat, It's perfect"

She smiled and got my some necklases to try and cover up my chest a bit then sent me on my way, I was suppose to meet Daniel at 10:30 and it was only 10:00, but I didnt mind waiting around for a while, I guess it gave me some time to think about how I was going to tell him what happened in Beck's RV. I sat on a bench outside the coffee shop since it was a hot day and at about 10:15 I saw him across the street, we weren't meeting until later but I guess he's just early like me. I was about to shout him over but I saw him with a friend and didnt want to disturb them, I grabbed a news paper and put it up to my face, I never thought I'd spy before but I didn't mean any harm. I lowered the paper slightly to see that he was with Allison, they must be working on the project together. Id left them for long enough an decided to put the paper on the table and stand up, just as I was about to cross the road he grabbed Allisons hand and pulled her towards him.. What's he doing? Then he kissed her. I stood on the sidewalk and stared at them in shock, I thought I was going to cry. I didn't couldn't move. Just as they pulled apart Daniel looked across the road and saw me. He looked so dissapointed in himself, He shouted my name but It almost sounded fuzzy.

I shook my head and ran away, I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I didn't know what to do. I ran until I saw someones house that I recognised and ran to the door, I kept banging until the door flung open and just stood there silently.

"Jade? What's wrong?"...

**A/N- **I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit later, I've been having some internet problems and I've had to use my uncles computer, I'm also sorry if it isn't a great quality, He doesn't Microsoft word and thats what I've been using to type recently.

I almost typed Pathment instead of Sidewalk but I think I corrected any English terms :) Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay 3


	8. Chapter 8

Make her mine.

Chapter 8

Jade's POV

"Jade? What's wrong?"...

Moments after the door opened I regretted coming here, I'd ran to Beck's house and now I knew if I told him what had happened he wouldn't care. He beckoned me in, sat me down and got me a bottle of water.

"Why are you crying?" He said, soothingly.

I knew I should get up and leave, but I didn't know where to go. I should just tell him, maybe he won't sympathise because of how cold I was to him, but I need to get it off my chest somehow. Even If he wasn't with Allison because he loved her.. they were still together and he deserves to know.

"I saw Daniel and Allison kiss.."

There was an awkward moment of silence. I began whimpering again, I don't understand, I'm not like this, I don't cry over boys, I'm Jade West. Beck wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled him back, We lay down on his bed together, but only cuddling. I looked up and he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I just layed there I snuggled into his chest, I could hear his heart beating really fast.

Beck's POV

I opened my door to see Jade, tears rolling down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do.

"Jade? What's wrong?"I said.

She just stood there, quietly. She didn't seem herself, I beckoned her in, sat her down and gave her some water. Then asked her why she was crying.

"I saw Daniel and Allison kiss." She said, before she started crying again.

I didn't know how to react, all I knew is that I cared for this girl and if I wanted her I had to be positive. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She laid back and we just cuddled on my bed for a while, she looked up at me and I kissed her forehead.

After she'd stopped crying for a while we sat up.

Jade's POV

I'd calmed down a bit and me and beck sat up.

"I have to go" I announced

"What? Why?" He looked so disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Thank you for looking after me I guess, I appreciate it" I smiled

Just as I was about to leave he shut the door and turned me around, He have me a big hug and I smiled at him, I found myself looking into his deep brown eyes, and then he started leaning towards me, I knew what was about to happen but this time I didn't hesitate to move closer. He pressed his lips to mine and it felt so right, If only we had been honest with each other from the start, this could have been so much easier.

He looked into my eyes and smiled at me.

"Jade, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes", I smiled.

It could have been so much simpler, I closed the door and walked home smiling, I called Cat to tell her what had happened and I also called Daniel. He apologised and I was happy he did what he did, at least It made me realise I wanted Beck more. Were still friends and about 2 weeks later Daniel and Allison announced they were dating, We've been on a couple of double dates and I'm really happy:)

When did I turn into such a sappy girl. I'm Jade west and trust me, I'm still mean on the outside.

A/N- I'm sorry about the lateness and the bad quality, again i've been having problems with my internet and I just figured I should finish the story while I could. This wasn't the ending I'd origionally planned but It was all I could do in the short amount of time I had to type this up and upload it.

When my internet gets fully fixed I'll write another one but next time it will live up to the 'M rated' standard (couldn't really type anything dirty on my uncle's computer) and hopefully I'll finish the way I planned. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
